The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of cut flower Solidago plant, botanically known as Solidago hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Pluton’.
The new Solidago is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in El Quinche, Pichincha, Ecuador. The objective of the breeding program is to create new cut flower Solidago cultivars with durable leaves, strong stems, desirable floret colors and good postproduction longevity.
The new Solidago originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in El Quinche, Pichincha, Ecuador in February, 2000, of a proprietary Solidago selection identified as Line 52, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown Solidago selection, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Solidago was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination grown in a controlled environment in El Quinche, Pichincha, Ecuador. The selection of this plant was based on its durable foliage, strong stems and desirable inflorescence form and attractive ray floret color.
Asexual reproduction of the new Solidago by vegetative tip cuttings was first conducted in El Quinche, Pichincha, Ecuador in January, 2001. Asexual reproduction by cuttings has shown that the unique features of this new Solidago are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.